Dancer
The Dancer excels in the art of performance, be it with entrancing motions or skillful sweeps of a sword. With a sense of grace, they can attack enemies alongside their comrades, as well as perform eloquent dances that boost the morale, as well as the prowess, of their comrades in the heat of battle. Their dances can even heal an ally's wounds during battle or cure them of any status ailment. The sword is their greatest comrade, but their various dances are their greatest asset. Overview Akin to Troubadours in the first two games, Dancers can wield swords and bows, have a relatively even stat spread, and support the party with buffs and healing through their Tango and Waltz skills. Unlike Troubadours, their buffs apply to themselves but will constantly check the line they are on, allowing a Dancer to shift back and forth between the rows to lend their aid to whoever needs it on demand. Offensively, they specialize in making many normal attacks at once through the use of their Samba skills and Sword Dance allowing them to abuse additional effects granted by a weapon's forge effect. They are also the only class to affect the Burst Gauge, with their Dance Mastery speeding up the rate at which the Burst Gauge fills and Burst Saver allowing them to retain some of the Burst Gauge when using a Burst skill. *'Strengths:' Great ability to support, buff, and heal. Buffs do not consume slots on other party members, and best source of removing ailments and binds. *'Weaknesses:' Meager damage capability. Subclassing Subclasses for Dancer Dancers have fairly limited subclassing options due to their role and how they work; the ones viable for them, however, can prove to be excellent with good execution. Some subclass examples are: *'Nightseeker': Blade Flurry and Follow Trace '''have wonderful synergy with Sword Dance and Mist Dance and are excellent for stuns and and extra hits, especially if triggered off their own Chase Samba and Rush Dance. *Sniper: The Dancer's Chase skills combined with Sword Dance results in the Dancer attacking multiple times. '''Bullseye will increase the critical chance, resulting in a Dancer landing more critical hits as they follow up on their allies. Backrow Dancers can also take up a bow to utilize the Sniper's offensive skills and unleash a flurry of arrows with their normal attack. *'Medic': Recommended if you're going for Waltzes more than other dance skills, as subclassing a Medic increases their healing effectiveness and grants them other ways of good support. Their speed will allow a quick Full Heal or Revive '''in cases of emergency and also grant a nice '''TP Boost. The Dancer's respectable Tec growth also lets the other healing spells work well. *'Bushi': If you want to improve Dancer's offensive abilities in raw damage output, you can opt for a Bushi subclass. Blood Surge/Deep Breath and their excellent passives will allow you to pack some great numbers in damage and will net you a bit of HP/TP thanks to the aforementioned skills. Ferocity paired with multiple hits from Sword Dance can allow a Dancer to rapidly regain HP, and Endure shakes off a lethal blow to keep the Dancers going. Dancers as Subclass Dancers offer a flexible array of support skills for both healers and attackers - various classes can choose to focus on entirely different lines of skills despite all of them holding a Dancer subclass. *'Nightseekers' synergize Sword Dance and Mist Dance with their Blade Flurry passive, allowing them to rack up 2 to 8 normal attacks in one go. This damage can only go higher if any of their weapons can inflict ailments. Note that Foul Mastery and the Nightseeker class skills don't trigger off stunning or stunned enemies. Attack Tango can also be thrown in to increase damage. Just be mindful that Fan Dance doesn't stack with Speed Boost in either class' skill tree. *'Fortresses' gain several support skills off Regen/Refresh/Freedom Waltz, allowing them to provide passive healing on turns where they don't need to defend the party. Fan Dance offers a great boost to evasion, and when combined with the Fortress' Guard Mastery, results in a Fortress negating more damage when they throw up a Party Shield against an area attack. *'Medics' gain the use of Refresh/Freedom Waltz that can let them constantly shake off debilitating binds and ailments, up to the feared petrify, and allow them to save time that would be otherwise spent on Refresh or Recovery. Regen Waltz combined with their class skills and Heal Mastery allows them to passively heal their line, allowing them to focus their attention on the other half of the party and save TP by using Line Heal. Speed Boost also offsets the low speed of their healing skills. *If anything, Bushi pick up Dancer only for Sword Dance to multiply the number of normal attacks they can execute in a turn. When combined with their class skill and Ferocity, Bushi gain the capability to rapidly regenerate HP and TP, offsetting the draining effects of Blood Surge. Fan Dance also proves helpful in dramatically raising their evasion, mitigating the damage they take. Skill Tree Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Physical Appearance Dancers are relatively thin, due to their heartfelt dances during battles. They tend to wear flashy, sometimes even gaudy, clothing that are light in weight. They're agile, commonly the first to act in battle, and relatively powerful despite their thin structure. Trivia *The female portrait with pink hair and tails looks very similar to one of the female troubadours with similar hairstyle and face in Etrian Odyssey and Etrian Odyssey 2. *It's likely that Dancers are the successors of the Troubadour and Prince/ss classes. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes